EL JARDIN
by Florentinakane
Summary: Que nos espera en el jardín de las rosas? Un albertfic escrito por una terrytana


EL JARDIN

Por: PHOENIX

El cielo está nublado. Parece que la naturaleza sintiera tristeza. Las rosas lloran, sus pétalos como las lagrimas corren y dejan el jardín desolado.

Así como mi corazón se siente también. Hoy, he venido a Lakewood a enterrar al último de los Andrey, a mi tío bisabuelo William.

Atravesamos el portal de las rosas en el coche y paramos frente a la escalinata de la entrada. Graham, lentamente baja del auto, su mirada se pierde en el jardín. Ese jardín que siempre nos recibió con su profunda fragancia, y nos lleno de alegría con su colorido. Hoy está gris.

Me ayuda a apearme del coche, y antes de que llegásemos a tocar la puerta, ésta se abre, permitiéndonos ver a Dorothy, la única empleada que mi tío Albert, como me pedía que lo llamara, tenía a su servicio. Y eso era un decir.

Dorothy siempre vivió en la mansión de Lakewood, mientras mi tío, lo hizo siempre en la casita del leñador. Siempre autosuficiente, hasta el último instante de su vida. Pero mantenía a Dorothy en la mansión, no porque la necesitara, sino porque si no sabía que no le permitiríamos vivir solo, en un lugar apartado.

-Señora Rose Mary, señor Graham, pasen por favor.- Nos pide Dorothy. – Han de estar exhaustos, en el saloncito les he preparado té y emparedados-

-Gracias, Dorothy, si el camino ha sido largo y triste.- Dice mi marido.

No deja de causarme gracia. Recuerdo las palabras del tío cuando nos casamos. – Quiero llegar a ver a sus hijos, será una mezcla explosiva, jajajajaja.- - Tendrá una mezcla de genes impresionante!-

Se refería por supuesto, a que yo Rose Marie Cornwell, nieta de Archivald Cornwell y Annie Britter, me case con Graham Grandchester, nieto de mi tía abuela Candy White Andrey y el entonces actor de teatro Terry Grandchester.

Llegamos al salón, pero el apetito se esfumo. Me disculpo con Graham y con Dorothy, y me dirijo a vagar por los alrededores.

Es curioso. En todo el tiempo que he pasado en este lugar, solo conozco el saloncito y la cocina. Pues siempre que veníamos de visita, nos hospedábamos en la casita del leñador, junto a mi tío Albert, y solo veníamos a la mansión a recorrer el jardín. El jardín.

Mi mente retrocede en el tiempo, y recuerdo claramente aquella noche en que le pedí a mi tío que se quedara con nosotros.

-No puedo dejar Lakewood, Rose Mary, las rosas me llaman.-

-Hay tío, como que las rosas te llaman. Esos son pretextos. Mira conseguiré buenos jardineros para que cuiden el jardín, y de esa manera tu y por supuesto Dorothy, se vendrán a vivir con nosotros. Los niños te aman, yo te amo y te necesito cerca.- Le conteste con vehemencia.

-Si me amas- me contesto – no me encerraras en una jaula, hija yo amo mi libertad y la naturaleza muchísimo. Fue por eso que hace tantos años deje a tu abuelo a cargo de todo. Yo necesitaba ser libre, y sentirme libre. Y eso solo lo siento en mi casita, junto al lago y por supuesto en el jardín de las rosas.-

-Por las noches- continuó- me llaman. Y a veces en la primavera, a media noche, voy a visitarlas. Su música llega hasta el bosque, y me acompaña hasta que llego al jardín. Y es ahí en que los espíritus de las flores salen a bailar, a la luz de la luna con la música del viento y de la noche.-

Hay tío, si supieras cuanto te extraño, pienso mientras entro al bosque en dirección a su casita. Es tarde ya. Nos quedaremos como siempre en la casita del lago. Mañana será el funeral.

Llego a la casa, y abro la puerta. Todo está tal y como lo recuerdo. Aun se me hace difícil pensar que ya no está aquí conmigo. Después de la muerte de mis abuelos y mis padres en un accidente, siendo él mi pariente más cercano me fui a vivir con él, aunque por poco tiempo, pues ya estaba por ingresar a la universidad.

El rara vez se alejaba de su casita. Y cuando lo hacía, ahh esas mentadas rosas, no lo dejaban estar en paz. Y sus visitas eran muy cortas. Solo se separaba de su casa por el nacimiento de mis hijos, pues hasta mi boda fue aquí, porque él no estaba dispuesto a viajar.

Recorro las pocas habitaciones del lugar. Entro a la que fue su habitación. En la mesita que le servía de escritorio, veo un sobre, lo tomo y veo que dice mi nombre. Me siento en la cama y lo abro.

Querida Rose Mary,

El tiempo se termina, y le doy gracias a Dios por eso. Después de que Candy y Terry murieron yo esperaba pronto reunirme con ellos. No debes estar triste. Mi tiempo aquí se termino hace ya mucho tiempo, pero me dolía dejarte. Y a mis rosas también. Sé que es extraño, como le tome gran cariño a las flores, cuando lo que siempre amé fueron los animales, pero es que si tu vieras sus espíritus, no dejarías de amarlas como ahora lo hago yo. Ahora entiendo a mi hermana y a mi sobrino.

No hay secretos, ni sorpresas. Todo lo mío será tuyo. Solo te pido, conserva el jardín. Cuídalo. Ahh siento que los espíritus del jardín me llaman. Es el momento.

Te amo con todo mi corazón y mientras me recuerdes no moriré, estaré a tu lado, y quién sabe? Tal vez me convierta en un espíritu de las flores también

Albert

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas corran mis mejillas. –Adiós Tío Albert- digo en voz alta, y de repente siento como unos brazos cálidos me toman entre ellos y me consuelan.

-El ya estará tranquilo ahora, amor.- Me dice Graham con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda, dándome el apoyo que siempre me ha dado en cualquier circunstancia.

-Decía mi abuelo, que Albert nunca pudo estar en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo, así que era su momento de emigrar- comenta Graham.

-Si- le respondo, así como tu abuela decía que siempre que ella lo necesitaba aparecía de la nada, pero ahora… no volverá.- Y sin evitarlo dejo que el sentimiento y el dolor fluyan.

El sueño inunda mi cuerpo y siento como Graham me lleva a la cama y me arropa. Sueño que corro por el bosque, siendo yo aun pequeña, mi padre Alistear, corre detrás mío. Cuando… de repente escucho música. Despierto bruscamente. Ya no estoy durmiendo. Veo a mi marido acostado a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente. Pero yo escucho música.

Le toco el brazo a Graham y le digo – Oyes eso?- El me dice- aja, duérmete es el viento- Con desesperación lo trato de despertar, pero… no lo logro.

Me levanto y me pongo lo primero que encuentro a la mano. Unos jeans, una sudadera y mis tenis. De puntillas salgo de la habitación. Pero la música es de afuera. Así que salgo.

Respiro el aroma del bosque en la noche. Se siente frio, pero… perfumado. Qué extraño. En la tarde que llegamos, lo primero que note fue la ausencia de la fragancia de las rosas, y ahora inundan mi nariz.

Empiezo a caminar en dirección de la música, y veo que me lleva al portal de las rosas.

La música se hace mas fuerte, y escucho unas risas. Con sigilo me acerco, para ver quién se atrevió a entrar a mis terrenos. Pero…

La sorpresa me deja muda.

No lo puedo creer. Las rosas están en flor!

El viento las mece y pareciera que están bailando!

Me acerco más, trato de reconocer las risas. Hay una en especial. Una risa melodiosa, que me llena el alma. No puedo creer lo que veo.

Los espíritus de las flores. Están ahí, frente a mí! Vestidos todos con ropas de épocas pasadas, y todos ellos son jóvenes, casi niños.

Empiezo a ver los rostros, algunos me parecen conocidos. Hay otros que no conozco o reconozco. De pronto se acerca a mi uno de ellos, o mejor dicho una de ellos. Es casi una adolecente. Rubia de cabellos rizados, pecosa. Pecosa! Tía Candy!

Hola Rose Mary, te esperábamos- me dice. Yo estoy paralizada. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. – Ven, te presentare- me dice- aunque a algunos ya los conoces- y suelta una ligera risa. Esa era la risa melodiosa!

Se acerca a un joven de cabellos largos y oscuros, o por dios, es el abuelo de Graham…

Solo que… cuando era adolecente. Ahora entiendo, mi tía abuela va vestida de Julieta, y el de Romeo. Recuerdo cuando mi tío Albert, me conto ese anécdota del colegio.

Terry- escucho que le llama, y el joven abuelo de mi marido se acerca a mí, - ha llegado Rose Mary- . – Bienvenida- empieza a decir cuando veo que se acerca alguien a quién reconozco, y lo separa bruscamente de mi lado.- Grandcheter, creo que me corresponde a mi darle la bienvenida a mi nieta- argumenta y yo siento que mi corazón salta de emoción. Mi abuelo, uno de los hombres que más he amado, está ahí, cuando creí que jamás… un momento si el abuelo está ahí, entonces…

-Mi linda pequeña- escucho una dulce voz, proveniente de una jovencita, de largos cabellos negros. –Abuela- Siento que la voz se me quiebra. Empiezo a sollozar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que deje de verlos.

-Nada de lagrimas. Escucho a Candy decir. -Hoy es día de fiesta y por eso estamos aquí. Archie, presenta a los demás a tu nieta- le pide dulcemente.

Eran tantas emociones, que mis piernas no me sostenían, por lo que me senté en una de las bancas del jardín mientras los veía acercarse a mí. – Mi princesa- dice mi abuelo- el es tu tío abuelo Stear- Refiriéndose a un chico de cabellos oscuros y lentes. –Y el es…- empieza decir mi abuelo, deteniéndose de pronto, para preguntar- Anthony, en donde estás?-

-El jardinero donde iba a estar, Archie- le contesta Terry. –Pues míralo, trabajando con las rosas!- Volteo a donde los demás dirigen la mirada y puedo ver a un chico, más joven que los demás, de cabello rubio, que poco a poco da la vuelta, y le veo el rostro.

Así que el es quién creo este jardín! Me dirige una sonrisa y sigue trabajando en sus rosales.

La música continua, y embelesada observo como los "espíritus" continúan con su fiesta. El perfume de las rosas en embriagador, y la atmosfera tan relajante. Siento deseos de quedarme ahí, por siempre.

De repente, todos quedan quietos. Candy, empieza a voltear a los linderos del bosque y solamente dice: - Ya llego.-

Quién llego?- pregunto, pero nadie me contesta.

Entonces lo veo llegar. Es un muchacho, como de unos 20 años. Viene acompañado de un venadito, unos conejos, ardillas y un mapache que está sentado en su hombro. Lleva lentes oscuros, y una mochila al hombro. Se me hace tan familiar.

Todos lo rodean. Veo que abraza a cada uno, y poco a poco se acerca a mí. Y me dice:- Ya vez que el espíritu de las rosas te llama?- En eso, reconozco quién es! Es mi tío Albert! Tal y como se debió de ver… cuando ellos eran amigos todos!

De repente el canto de los pájaros me despierta. Estoy en la cama, junto a mi esposo. Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, pero el sueño… ahh era un sueño, solo un suelo, pero…

-Te levantaste en la noche- me dice Graham. – Recuerdo que te puse el camisón en la noche para que durmieras cómoda- continúa.

Y es cuando observo lo que llevo puesto. Mis jeans y mi sudadera. Ah, no es posible fue un sueño?

Ya levántate, amor, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la mansión y atender el servicio fúnebre. Dorothy ya nos debe estar esperando para desayunar.- Dice Graham desde la puerta de la habitación.

Confundida, con mil preguntas en la cabeza, me levanto y me preparo. Llegamos a la mansión por los establos, por lo que no veo el jardín.

Cuando empiezan a llegarlas personas a las que esperamos para el funeral, es cuando por fin nos dirigimos al jardín de las rosas, que es en donde mi tío Albert pidió que se esparcieran sus cenizas.

Termina el servicio. Y poco a poco la familia y demás invitados empiezan a retirarse. Ya es entrada la tarde, casi la hora del ocaso.

Graham propone que vayamos a la cabaña, a recoger nuestras cosas, pero yo le pido que lo haga el. Yo quiero pasear por el jardín.

Recorro el sitio en donde en mi sueño estuve la noche anterior. Aun no sé si fue un sueño, o no. Pero… al rociarlas cenizas en este sitio, sentí que yo ya había dejado a mi tío Albert, antes aquí.

Fue como… si en el sueño, lo hubiera dejado en compañía de sus "espíritus", o mejor, él mismo se hubiera convertido en un espíritu de las rosas.


End file.
